The Jungle Book of Jane Porter: Part 6
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "Part 5," Tarzan and Jane return to the jungle to bury Archimedes after he dies in the Titanic sinking and give birth to their only child. At the same time, an assassination in Sarajevo starts the Great War and Tarzan and Jane must defend their jungle to the death from a hoard of German soldiers who look to conquer it as part of their territory.
1. An Assassination in Sarajevo

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "Tarzan," or its characters. They are property of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own "The Lion King," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company.

"The Jungle Book of Jane Porter: Part 6"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"An Assassination in Sarajevo"

In the two years since Archimedes was killed in the sinking of the Titanic, the lives of Tarzan and Jane were filled with ups and downs. Jane had since become pregnant again and although it was bittersweet since her father wasn't here to witness his grandchild being born, she made a promise to herself that if it was a boy, it would be partially named after him.

However, while the king and queen of the jungle were preparing themselves to welcome an heir to the jungle throne, the world around them was about to be changing. It would all start in a small city called Sarajevo on an early summer's day in 1914. A young man and his friends were preparing to carry out a senseless act of murder that would turn the entire world upside down and start a war to end all wars. His name was Gavirio Princip, an idealist who was inspired that he could change the world by helping create a new republic.

For years, Princip and his peers had objectives that the South Slav provinces of the Austria-Hungary Empire should be united to form a new republic called Yugoslavia. However, in order to make their case known to the world, they would have to kill the heir to the kingdom's throne, Archduke Franz Ferdinand.

On the afternoon of June 28, 1914, Princip sat in a Sarajevo café waiting for the moment that the Archduke's procession would come. The young man and his friends had attempted to kill the archduke earlier in the day by placing a bomb at a spot in the motorcade route, but it failed and several of his friends were arrested.

"Would you like some coffee, sir?" asked a waiter as Princip sat a table reading one of Archimedes' books on the longevity of gorillas. The young man waived his hand away and the waiter left.

"If Professor Porter could prove to the world that the Gorillas deserve to expand," he thought to himself. "Then why can't we form a republic and expand?"

For a while, Princip continued to read the book that was written by Archimedes before they left for Africa. Gaviro remembered meeting Archimedes a few years earlier when he spoke at the university of Sarajevo. He could well remember how enthusiastic Archimedes was as he spoke and how beautiful his daughter, Jane looked as she stood next to him.

"If I can prove to the world that I can make a difference," he said to himself. "Then I can make Professor Porter proud of my accomplishments."

However, what Princip failed to understand was that republics and communities grow naturally in time. But, he and his comrades were not going to listen; they had their own agendas to follow. An hour later, Princip had just finished reading the book when he saw the crowds gathering in front of the shop and knew that his target was coming.

"The time has come," he whispered as he pulled out his gun and loaded the bullets into it. With his gun loaded, Princip walked outside and came towards a clearing in the crowds where he could get a clear shot of the Archduke's motorcade. Soon, he saw the car come and with the Archduke and his wife inside, he stepped forward and drew the gun from his pocket.

"DIE, YOU PIGS!" he screamed and fired two rounds, hitting the archduke and his wife. The crowds began to scream wildly as several policemen ran forward and tackled Princip to the ground. The young assassin tried to fight the policemen off, but he couldn't and his gun had been knocked from his hands the moment he was tackled.

"Help! Help!" cried Princip, but more and more policemen surrounded him as he was dragged away from the scene.

Meanwhile, the archduke and his wife were bleeding profusely and Ferdinand was pleading for his wife to survive.

"Sophie, Sophie! Don't die! Live for our children!" he begged, as his blood began to cough up from his chest. The beautiful countess looked back at her husband with glass eyes as she felt her life slipping away.

"It's nothing," she gasped and the sounds of a death rattle were heard as saliva and fluids came out of her mouth. Ferdinand could see that his wife would not live and knew that he was to be joining her soon. Indeed, Ferdinand died ten minutes after his wife.

As news of the Archduke's assassination began to spread, the coffee waiter who had come to Princip earlier had spotted the book that Professor Porter wrote which he had left behind before the Archduke and Countess were killed.

"Excuse me, sir," he said to a policeman, handing him the book. "I found this book at the assassin's table. It was written by Archimedes Porter."

The policeman looked at the book and noticed that there appeared to be a serious of markings that Princip had made in the book. After a moment, the policeman thanked the waiter and immediately took the book back to the Sarajevo police station where several detectives were looking at it.

"Could this man have been influenced by the professor?" asked one of the detectives, walking over to a window. "According to some eyewitnesses, Professor Porter was very influential when he visited here before journeying to Africa."

"Now, this is how he is thanked after all he has done for the world?" remarked another detective. "I fear there will soon be severe consequences as a result of what happened today."

"What do you mean?" remarked yet another detective. "Are you saying that…?"

The detective was still standing at the window when he looked down at his colleagues with a grim expression on his face.

"Yes," he said. "What happened here today is only a sign of events to come. The world will take note and all countries, especially Germany, will fight in a war that will change the world forever."

"The entire world?" gasped the detectives.

"Yes," he replied, looking over towards a map of the globe. "Europe, the Middle East and Africa will be targeted. The only thing we can do now is pray that a war does not happen. If it does happen, then we will play out the game and leave the decisions to God."

Of course, that wasn't the outcome, but the detectives prayed anyway and in the days that followed, countries everywhere declared war on one another and the country leading the charge was Germany, who had a colony in the jungles where Tarzan and Jane were.

The outside world would soon come down on the home that Tarzan, Jane and their newborn child lived in drawing them into this conflict that would change the world forever…


	2. A New Addition

Chapter 2

"A New Addition"

Ever since that they found out she was pregnant, both Tarzan and Jane felt that the birth of their first child was a blessing that had come down from heaven following the death of Archimedes. They delivered the baby in the Wazari village since there was no other medical profession in the jungles. However, there was a difference that they both had to get used to which was that there was no time for private moments. Every night, one of them would have to get up to tend to the child who would always cry for certain needs.

"I'm sorry, Tarzan," said Jane, one morning as she feed their newborn child. "This is something that you are going to have to get used to. He'll stop doing this in time."

Tarzan, who was not used to being woken up each night, sighed heavily while slightly reconsidering his decision to even have a child.

"I always thought that having a child was to be fun," sighed Tarzan. "Didn't you say that, Jane?"

Jane grabbed a bottle to feed the baby as she tried to answer Tarzan's question. Being woken up in the middle of each night was not easy for her too, but it was something that she was going to have to get used to along with Tarzan. Fortunately, she had seen how her younger cousins had grown up from the time when they were babies.

"I always did, Tarzan," replied Jane, sitting down in a chair. "But that was all back when I was England. Raising a child in the jungles of Africa is going to be a challenge, I will say."

A heavy sigh came from Jane as the baby finished its bottle. At that moment, Timon and Pumbaa came onto the scene with some bugs that they had brought from their part of the jungle.

"Hey, there," remarked Timon. "We brought some bugs for the kid."

"Oh, goodness!" cried Jane, shocked at what the two friends brought them. "Get those vile creatures out of here! You are not feeding Korak these…ugh…bugs!"

Feeling that the bugs were not going to be eaten, Pumbaa snatched the bugs from his friend's arms and gobbled them down with one fell swoop. This caused Timon to fold his arms in disgust at seeing his breakfast go down the drain of his friends digestive system.

"Oh, well, more for me," laughed Pumbaa as he belched out his breakfast, much to Jane's displeasure.

Suddenly, Korak began crying again and Jane tried to calm it down by placing the child to her shoulder while she patted it on the back. After a few moments, a loud burping noise came from the child as Timon looked on with disgust.

"Oi, he burps as loud as you, Pumbaa," he remarked. At that point, Jane took Korak into their room and placed him down into a crib that Dumont had provided for them after he was born.

Once the child was asleep, Jane walked out of the room and told Tarzan, Timon and Pumbaa that she was going down to the trading post for a while and that they were in charge of the baby until she returned.

But before Jane walked down to the trading post, she stopped at the graves of her father and Kerchak, Tarzan's adoptive father. Although it had been several years since that fateful night in the North Atlantic, Jane could still have flashbacks of that moment where Archimedes fell to his death as the Titanic sank to the bottom of the sea. A small tear came into Jane's eye as she stared down at the headstone of her father's grave.

"Is everything all right, Jane?" asked Tarzan, swooping down from the treehouse. "I left Timon and Pumbaa in charge of Korak for a moment to check on you."

Jane wanted to tell Tarzan sternly that leaving their child in the care of a meerkat and a warthog was out of the question; however she was too emotional to even think about reprimanding him.

"I'm fine, Tarzan," cried Jane, trying to hold back her tears. "It's just that I wish daddy was here to see his grandchild."

"I miss him too, Jane," replied Tarzan, placing an arm around his wife's neck. "But, didn't you teach me that people like us never really die?"

Jane knew she was right, being raised a catholic all her life and learning that when people die, their bodies turn to dust while their spirits live forever in the vast regions of heaven.

"I did, Tarzan," said Jane, kneeling down at the grave. "But, I wish that I could see him again. I could give my life to do it."

"He wouldn't want you to say that, Jane," remarked Tarzan, getting down to his wife's level. "It's important that we continue living the way he would want us to live and that is by continuing his legacy."

Jane knew that Tarzan was learning fast about becoming a catholic and rose back to her feet. However, the thoughts from being born to meeting Tarzan and all the way to this moment were racing across her mind at a fast speed.

"I know what you mean, Tarzan," said Jane, her eyes still locked on the headstone. "But, one day I will remember everything that happened here: the good, the bad, those that survived and those that did not."

Jane closed her eyes and rose back to her feet as she continued her way down to the Trading Post. At that moment, Tarzan heard his son's cries and returned to the tree house to help Timon and Pumbaa.

Meanwhile, the news of the first declaring of wars as a result of the events in Sarajevo continued to grow and soon, the radios at the Trading Post were nearly blown due to the flow of activity.

"It's incredible, Father," cried Antoine as he sat at the radio while his father looked out the window towards the open ocean. "The world is declaring war on itself."

"Let's just hope that we don't see the Germans on the other side of this jungle join this fight," sighed Dumont, although he knew that it was inevitable that the Great War was coming to the jungle…


	3. News From Europe

Chapter 3

"News From Europe"

Jane walked down to the Trading Post still trying to pull herself together of her sorrow for her father's missing presence. However, there was already a sense of disturbance in the air as Jane walked into the trading post for she could see Dumont and his staff with worried looks on their faces.

"Monsieur Dumont, is everything all right?" wondered Jane as she walked inside. "You all look like you have seen a ghost."

The Frenchman stepped away from his huddled group and walked over towards Jane, almost as if to tell her that there was something important that needed to be told to her.

"Well, my dear Jane," he said. "The world is preparing for war."

"What do you mean?" asked Jane, who was now flabbergasted at the situation. "What do you mean the world is preparing for war?"

"The archduke and the countess of Austria-Hungary has been assassinated," replied Dumont, walking back to the radio. "It came off the news this morning. I fear that the colonies of Africa will soon be joining the call to arms."

"It appears also," added Antoine. "That the man who killed the archduke and countess was influence by one of your father's books that he wrote."

Jane suddenly began to remember of the trip she and her father took to the Austria-Hungary Empire before they left for Africa. She began to also think back of the man who had a strong desire for her which was none other than Gaviro Princip, the man who shot the Archduke and his wife.

"You mean the book daddy and I presented in Sarajevo?" gasped Jane, shocked at what she had just heard. "That book about the growth of Gorilla colonies?"

"I'm afraid so," said Dumont, walking over to the counter. "The police in Sarajevo had discovered that Gaviro Princip had highlighted some parts of the book that dealt with exterminating the obstacles that prevent colonies from growing."

Jane could not believe what she had just heard and began to think of how her father's ideas could be used for something so vile as this. Her father had always treated his books with respect and sensitivity and for someone to do something like this, it sent chills down her spine.

"What can I do to respond to this?" wondered Jane as she sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. "This is not what my father wanted people to take his words for."

"Jane, you must calm down," cried Dumont, running over to her. "Remember, you just had a child."

Antoine then got up and gave Jane a glass of water which she drank along with an anxiety pill that immediately calmed her down.

"I know, but daddy wouldn't want his work…" Jane started to say, as Dumont continued to calm her down.

"Sit quietly, my dear," he said, rubbing his hand against her neck. "You must be calm. Perhaps maybe I could do something to cheer you up. Perhaps your child needs something for his baptism coming up?"

Dumont then walked over and handed Jane a baptism gown that babies wore at their baptism. This helped Jane brighten her spirits slightly and caused her to remember that Korak's baptism was coming up.

"Thank you, Monsieur, this should help me be calm," said Jane, sitting up from the chair.

Dumont then wiped a sweat from his brow and it seemed that everything would be calm, but at that moment, one of Dumont's employees came running into the trading post as fast as his legs would carry him.

"What's the matter with you?" grunted Dumont, who nearly fell to the ground. "You nearly hurt me, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry, monsieur," panted the employee. "But, I saw and heard some gunfire a few miles from here. They have joined the call to arms."

"Who joined the call to arms?" asked Jane worriedly. "Tell us, who?"

Dumont then lowered his head and beckoned the employee to come inside, ordering him to shut the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Dumont gathered his employees into a circle and he addressed them with a sound of concern.

"My friends," he began. "It appears that the German village not too far from here has answered the call to arms. Germany declared war on England and France this morning, vowing to destroy them. The Kaiser has ordered the colonies here to answer the call."

"What does that mean?" asked Jane.

"It means that the German colonies have been ordered to seek out and destroy anyone of English or French nationality in Africa, which means that we are all targets now."

A hushed silence fell on the trading post at that moment as everyone realized the severity of the situation.

"Are there any other countries joining Germany?" asked Antoine, who was starting to grow worried.

"I'm afraid the Ottoman Empire and Austria-Hungary itself has also heeded the call," replied Dumont, shrugging his shoulders. "But, its Germany that we have to fear. The German colony here has made a goal of expanding its territory into this part of the jungle and anyone who gets in its way will be put to death. I'm afraid that the only option we have is to leave the Trading Post and head for a safer location."

The employees all began to wonder of what was going to happen. They were being told to find safer ground and fast while Jane began to wonder of what to do next.

"How am I going to tell Tarzan of what needs to be done?" asked Jane, once again pacing around the room. "Korak's baptism is in a few days. We are having it in the Wazari village."

"Then you must have the baptism somewhere else," replied Dumont. "It's far too dangerous to stay here with these Germans stopping at nothing to achieve their goal."

Jane could not hear anymore and decided to leave at that moment, for she knew that Tarzan needed to be told of the situation and she wasn't sure of what needed to be done. But, there was one thing that she knew of and Jane could only think of the home that she and Tarzan had made in this jungle and that now it was being threatened not by any animal or encroaching human, but by an entire colony of a European country.

The Great War would soon be coming to Africa…


	4. Telling the News to the Family

Chapter 4

"Telling the News to the Family"

As soon as Jane returned from the trading post, she told Tarzan about what was happening and almost immediately, Tarzan went out and gathered his gorilla family to hear what he had to say. Tarzan was always told to take care of his family and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Everyone, there is danger that is coming," he told the gorillas, who now had worried looks on their faces. "These humans that Jane has spoken to me have every intention of killing anyone who gets in their way. The only option that we have is that we leave the jungle while we still have time."

The gorillas all began to hoot and cry out wildly as Tarzan let out a loud roar and silenced them once again.

"The important thing is that we must not panic," continued Tarzan, as soon as all the gorillas were silenced. "I will contact Simba and he will take you to the pride lands where you will be safe."

This did not bode well with the gorillas who knew that by going into the pride lands meant certain death by vicious predators even worse than leopards. However, Tarzan had faith in Simba and knew that he needed to get his family to safety at least one way or another.

"Are you crazy, Tarzan?" cried Terk, who was not a fan of going into the Pride Lands. "You mean to tell us that you are sending us to some lion's den just because of some encroaching humans?"

"You must understand me, Terk!" said Tarzan. "Simba and the lionesses know you and they will protect you at all costs. I will not allow you to be killed because of a human conflict!"

"I agree with Tarzan," added Jane, stepping next to her husband. "This conflict is far too dangerous for you to remain here!"

"Then, when do we leave?" asked Kala, worriedly. "Tell us, Tarzan!"

Tarzan closed his eyes for a moment and considered what needed to be done. The safety of his family was at stake and that was something that needed to be taken care of.

"You will leave at sunrise," said Tarzan. "Jane and I will join you as soon as our son is baptized in the Wazari Village."

"But why, Tarzan?" gasped Jane, shocked at her husband's decision. "We should join the gorillas as well."

Tarzan said nothing and only left the nest and returned to the treehouse with Jane following behind. As far as she was concerned, the safety of the gorillas was one thing, but their own safety was another far more pressing matter.

"Tarzan, this is ludicrous!" cried Jane as they got into the treehouse. "Our child can be baptized somewhere else! The Wazaris probably know of the situation already."

"They don't Jane," replied Tarzan, going into their bedroom and gathering his spears. "That's why I think we need to have Korak baptized and there we can warn them of what is going to happen."

"And then, do we leave with the gorillas?" asked Jane as she walked into her closet and pulled out her blue dress. "If we can't stay here, then we can't stay here."

"You and Korak will go to the Pride Lands," said Tarzan, firmly. "I am going to stay here and defend my home from these invaders."

Jane's skin turned pale white upon hearing this and was now hearing that her husband, the man that she married and helped give birth to their only child, was going to fight and possibly die at the hands of an entire army.

"That's out of the question, Tarzan!" said Jane, firmly walking over towards him. "If you are staying, then I am staying too!"

"No, Jane, I want you and our child to be safe," retorted Tarzan, sternly. "I could never with myself if anything were to happen to you and Korak."

"And my child and I will not live with ourselves if anything were to happen to you," Jane shot back.

But, Tarzan was not going to listen to his wife's plea to stay with him with a possible war looming over the jungle.

"My decision is final, Jane," said Tarzan, strongly. "After the baptism, you will come back here, change your clothes, gather essentials for yourself and the baby and then leave for the Pride Lands."

Realizing that she could no longer argue with her husband, Jane gave out a loud huff and went to feed Korak. Tarzan sighed heavily at his own behavior that he had displayed. He knew and that Jane knew that he was only acting this way because he didn't want any of his family to be caught in the crossfire of a human conflict. This jungle was his home and that he was going to defend it to the death, just as he promised Kerchak when he lay dying after being shot by Clayton.

The next morning, Jane and Tarzan got up and dressed in their clothes for the baptism with Tarzan wearing his father's suit and Jane wearing her blue dress that Dumont had given her. Korak was dressed in a white baptism gown and a white bonnet was placed on his head. As they started to make their way towards the village, Kala came running over to them and approached Tarzan with tears in her eyes.

"Tarzan," she cried. "Please, I beg you to reconsider. Come with us to the pride lands."

"I'm sorry, mother," replied Tarzan, kindly, bending down to Kala's level. "But, I'm trying to honor Kerchak's dying wish of defending this family and this jungle."

"You can't do this, Tarzan," said Kala, sobbing into her son's arms. "I don't want you to die for something so unjust. Is that what Kerchak wanted?"

"Listen to her Tarzan," added Jane, trying to not cry and ruin her makeup. "It's not worth it."

But, Tarzan stuck to his guns and only responded by saying to Kala that he had to defend not just his family, but also his home. The jungle was his home and he was not going to let anything happen to it.

However, little did anyone of them know that at that moment, the German soldiers were preparing to start their siege on the jungle…


	5. In the Pride Lands

Chapter 5

"In the Pride Lands"

While Tarzan and Jane took their son, Korak, to the Wazari Village for his Baptism, the Gorillas and Tantor were heading to the Pride Lands where they would be safe from the German Invaders. Many of the Gorillas were still wondering why Tarzan was being so stubborn about not coming with them. In fact, Tarzan's ape friend, Terk, was a lot more than baffled.

"I don't get it," she said to Tantor. "There are some encroaching humans who want more than just hunt animals like us and Tarzan doesn't want to leave. I don't get it."

"I'm pretty sure its nothing," replied Tantor. "Tarzan will survive as he always does."

Normally, it would be Tantor that was the nervous one, but it was Terk's turn to be the nervous one. The sense of fear was beginning to spread amongst the Gorillas as they were led into the Pride Lands. Many of them believed that the lionesses would want to kill and eat them, although they were under strict orders from Simba to protect the gorillas from harm.

"You'll be safe here with us," announced Simba as he stepped out over Pride Rock. "Tarzan has asked me to protect you all until the threat against your home is gone."

"Yeah, our jungle has food to your liking," added Timon. "Pumbaa and I will be happy to share with you our bugs."

"Easy for you to say," cried a gorilla, disgusted at what she just heard.

"Now, I know you are nervous," continued Simba, trying to keep order. "But I need to keep you safe. Tarzan will join us when he feels that the jungle is safe."

The unsure gorillas were then led to Timon and Pumbaa's jungle where they settled in making Gorilla nests for their families and young ones. However, as they settled in for the night, Terk and Tantor knew that Tarzan was in danger and that they had to find him and fast.

"Tantor, I can't stand it," whispered Terk, nervously as she sat in her nest that night. "I just can't help but feel that Tarzan needs us."

"Oh, what happened to the gorilla who thought that Tarzan was better off with his human friends?" joked Tantor, but Terk was not in the mood to be teased. "Huh, what happened to that gorilla?"

"Shut up, Tantor," snapped Terk, causing the elephant to jump. "We've got to find Tarzan and Jane and bring them here. If Tarzan thinks he is going to play hero while I sit here, he is mistaken."

So, Terk rose from her nest and stormed off back to the jungles. Tantor ran over and grabbed the gorilla with his trunk, sticking Terk on his back.

"Hey," said Tantor. "If you are going after Tarzan, you are not going alone."

Satisfied with the fact that she wasn't going alone, Terk smiled as she and Tantor quickly made their way back to the jungle. However, they caught the attention of Timon and Pumbaa who were enjoying a late night snack of bugs.

"Where do you think you're going?" remarked Timon, folding his arms and stamping his feet.

"Uh, just going out for a stroll," stuttered Tantor with Terk nodding in agreement. "Yeah, that's what we are doing."

"I know what you are up to," said Timon, raising one eye at them. "You want to go after Tarzan and get him to come here, is that it?"

Knowing the jig was up; both Terk and Tantor let out a heavy sigh and knew that they had to spill the beans.

"Yeah," sighed Terk. "That's what we are doing."

"Then you are both going to need some company," chuckled Timon as he and Pumbaa got onto the back of Tantor.

So, the four of them left the gorillas alone as they set out to find Tarzan and Jane, who had just baptized Korak and were having a celebration in the Wazari village. However, during the celebration, Tarzan and Jane approached Keewazi and told him of the situation.

"What are you talking about?" remarked Keewazi. "What do you mean a war is coming? Did we cause it?"

"No, you didn't," replied Jane. "But, these people are dangerous, the ones who are coming. They intend to kill anyone who gets in their way."

"The chances of your village being attacked are high," added Tarzan. "The only way we can defend it is if we join together."

Keewazi considered the matter for a moment and then suddenly began to think back to the time when McTeague and his men came to the jungle and poisoned the river. Ever since then, Keewazi knew that if his people are threatened, then they must fight.

"Then, it is done," said Keewazi. "We will start our defense immediately, I will have Basuli gather our best warriors at all the entries to the village. Will you need some warriors to help defend your home?"

"Yes," said Tarzan. "I will bring Jane back and she will prepare herself and Korak to join the gorillas in the Pride Lands."

Of course, Jane was not exactly thrilled with the idea of leaving her husband alone. However, as they were talking, the sounds of rustling were heard and almost immediately, Keewazi noticed that his village was about to be attacked. Suddenly, there was a loud scream and Keewazi, Tarzan and Jane ran out to see a fire forming near the ceremony site.

"We're under attack!" cried Keewazi. "To arms at once!"

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots were heard coming from all directions as Jane ran frantically to find Korak, who was in the arms of Naoh, while Tarzan and the Wazaris immediately took up action.

At the moment that Jane managed to find Korak, there was a loud explosion as a bomb exploded about 300 feet from them. When the dust cleared, the attack was over before it began, but Tarzan knew that something was wrong.

"JANE!" he screamed as he saw that Jane, Naoh and Korak had disappeared. This caused Tarzan to growl menacingly at the situation.

"Naoh's gone, too!" cried Basuli as they saw Korak's baptism gown lying on the ground. Tarzan picked it up and clutched it tightly. "What do we do?"

"We fight, Basuli," growled Tarzan, his eyes filled with anger. "We fight and whoever did this, will pay for coming into our jungle."


	6. A Flower Blooms Before Humiliation Again

Chapter 6

"A Flower Blooms Before Humiliation…Again"

The last thing that Jane remembered was looking for her infant son who was with Naoh when a blast coming from a bomb knocked her out cold. When she opened her eyes, Jane found herself tied up to a chair and saw what appeared to be two young men guarding the entrance to the tent Jane now found herself in. Just then, a large man with a brown moustache and wearing a German uniform stepped into the tent.

"Leave us alone and return when I summon you," he barked and the two soldiers saluted their superior and left. Jane struggled to get herself of her bonds when the man began to eyeball Jane carefully.

"Where am I?" cried Jane. "Where's my son?"

"Your son is safe with us," said the German commandeer, rubbing his fingers through Jane's hair, causing the elegant bun to unravel. "We captured you because we need a couple of pawns to lure the British Army in Africa to this part of the jungle where we could destroy them."

Jane growled menacingly at the man, who only responded with a slap to her face. This caused Jane to wince in pain for a moment, but she was used to being the damsel in distress, so this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where are your manners, fraulein?" he hissed. "Show some respect for a military commander."

"I had an encounter with a man similar to you," cried Jane. "He was like you, a dirty man who didn't care for human life."

The commander then looked around the room and started to untie Jane from her bonds. Jane was surprised at this, but she knew that this would only mean one thing: that the man had the intent of undressing her down to her jungle garments in an effort to humiliate her.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" asked Jane, nervously. "I'll give you anything you want, just don't hurt me."

"Oh, I am not going to hurt you, fraulein," he replied, pulling Jane towards. "Why, I am going to have a little fun with you. You see, my men and I have plans to make this part of jungle a part of German rule. You English and your French friends have occupied this part of the jungle for far too long already."

He then spat in Jane's face, which caused her to flinch in surprise. At that moment, Jane heard a loud scream from another tent and Jane could tell that it was from Naoh.

"Something else I forgot to mention," continued the man, still holding his grip on Jane. "We found ourselves a little village that we think is in our way and we would like to send a message to its people that they too, shall leave. The age of English and French rule is over and the age of the German Empire will soon begin."

He then motioned for the two guards that had been guarding Jane to come back into the tent. A look of lust was on their faces as the man stepped away and the two guards surrounded Jane, but not before being joined by two other men who also surrounded them.

"It's time to send our message to the English and French," said the man, who raised his arm. "Strip her naked and then we can start sending our message."

At that moment, the men began to grab Jane and push her around like a ragdoll and it was only after the first rotation did the men start to pull at her blue dress. The first piece to go was one of her sleeves and then the men began to pull at her bodice, pulling off the collar and the gold broach that was the neck. The men continued pulling at Jane's top for a few more moments until her corset was exposed, then they began pulling at Jane's skirt, ripping away the dark blue peplum and eventually began pulling at the light blue skirt.

"Please, stop," cried Jane, but the men were not going to listen as they ripped away huge pieces of her light blue skirt before moving on to her petticoat, ripping off piece by piece as they pushed Jane to the ground and started pulling off her boots and stockings. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing, fraulein," laughed the man, as his men began tugging at Jane's corset, trying to rip it off. "But, this is what happens when people stand in our way."

Jane felt a sudden draft as one of the men pulled on her bloomers, roughly pulling them off Jane's body and exposing her bottom jungle garments. When the man with a knife had trouble cutting off Jane's corset, he stepped forward and roughly pulled Jane to her feet.

"You schweinhund," said the man, snatching the knife from his soldiers' hands. "This is how you do it."

And he roughly sliced the knife down the back of Jane's corset, leaving the delicate Englishwoman in her jungle garments. The memories of humiliations were starting to come back and knew that this was the end when she saw the soldiers began to undo their trousers.

"There, you see?" asked the man, mockingly. "That's how you rip off a woman's corset."

Jane began to shiver with fear as the men began to surround her like vultures to a carcass. She also saw the commander loading what appeared to be his gun with bullets.

"Now, have your fun and then we can send out our message," he ordered and the four men were about to carry out their orders when they heard an all too familiar sound.

"Tarzan!" she cried and the commander walked out of the tent and saw Tarzan and several Wazari soldiers running towards the camp, but they weren't alone as the sounds of gunfire were heard.

"This isn't over," growled the commander to Jane as he and the young soldiers charged outside to counter this threat that was against them, firing their weapons as Tarzan and Basuli began searching for their wives. Finally, Basuli managed to find his wife in another one of the tents along with Korak, who was in small cage.

"Naoh, are you all right?" he asked, picking her up to her feet. Naoh nodded slightly as she struggled to get up. Almost as quickly before he went in, Basuli grabbed his wife and godchild and dashed out of the tent.

Meanwhile, Tarzan went into the tent after fighting off some soldiers and found his wife, standing in her jungle garments while pieces of her nice blue dress were scattered all over the ground. Feeling liberated, Jane ran over to Tarzan and hugged him before the two lovers dashed out of the tent.

"They're getting away," he yelled to his soldiers. "Stop them!"

The soldiers fired their guns and at that moment, several British and French soldiers came through the bushes and tackled the German soldiers to the ground. The commander growled as he saw his chance of having fun and spreading a message get away.

"You can run with your jungle man and his friends, you cowardly Englishwoman!" he screamed as he fought off several more soldiers. "But you can't hide, you hear me, fraulein? You can't hide!"

Just then, he felt the butt of a gun and fell down to the ground while Jane and Tarzan along with their son and their friends raced out of danger and back to the Wazari village.


	7. Return to the Treehouse

Chapter 7

"Return to the Treehouse"

Following their rescue from the Germans, Jane and Korak were taken back to the treehouse while Naoh was taken back to the Wazari Village with Basuli and the Wazari warriors. Upon returning to the treehouse, Jane was being checked out for any injuries by several British army doctors.

"You seem to not have suffered any major injuries, Miss Porter," said the British army doctor, as he looked her over. "Only cuts and bruises."

However, Jane's only concern was the safety of her child, who was also being checked out by another doctor in another part of the treehouse. Fortunately, the other doctor came out with Tarzan and that perked Jane up enough to ask what was going on.

"How is our son, Tarzan?" she asked, rising to her feet.

"He's fine, Jane," replied Tarzan. "We were lucky that the British and French armies were here in the jungle."

"Indeed," said the British commander, the same one that had helped lead the rescue mission in Cape Doom. "As soon as we heard about what was going on, we took action. Ever since England declared war on Germany, we have been monitoring the Germans for some time."

Both Tarzan and Jane were shocked by this, but they weren't surprised at all. This random attack was a declaration of war and made Tarzan all the more determined to defend his home.

"Then, how can we force them out of here?" wondered Tarzan, looking back up to the British Commander. "Can we fight them?"

"Never underestimate a German soldier, my friend," replied the British Commander, pacing around the room. "You see, the only reason why they kidnapped you Miss Porter, is because they wanted to send a message to us that they want us out of this part of Africa. They claim that Germany will take over all of Africa and all other nations will bow before it."

"But, why would they harm me with such barbaric methods?" cried Jane, lowering her head down with tears forming in her eyes. "I've been through types of situations like these before, but nothing like this."

Jane then buried her hands in her face and began to cry quietly. After all, she had been in situations where she was forced to undress in front of her captors in an effort to humiliate her, but this was a situation in which she was stripped of her clothes in a very violent manner.

"I have to fight them," said Tarzan, as he walked over to console his wife. "If there is any chance that they could be going after Jane again, then I must…"

"We must join forces, Tarzan," interrupted the British commander. "No one can do this alone. This was an attack by the German Army on a British subject and when a British subject is attacked, then Britain responds with force."

Tarzan felt that he wanted to tell the commander that he didn't need the help, but if this attack on Jane was any indication of what's to come, then he had to stop it by all means before it happens again.

"Well, if it means that they are going to personally attack my family," said Tarzan, as Jane began to calm down. "Then yes, we must join forces. But, I have to get Jane and Korak to safety before they strike again."

Meanwhile, Terk, Tantor, Timon and Pumbaa had spent the entire day making their way back to the jungle to help Tarzan fight whatever was coming their way, when they came across the German army's camp.

"Whoa, somebody must have had a big shindig," remarked Timon as Terk jumped off of Tantor's back. "Look at this place, it's a mess."

"I've got a really bad feeling about this place," whimpered Tantor as they walked around the camp. "Maybe we should leave before there is any trouble."

But, his pleas were ignored as Terk, Timon and Pumbaa scoured around the camp. Terk walked around the camp thinking back to when he and Tantor and several other gorillas were walking around Jane and Archimedes' camp. But, this was something that was completed different and it made her feel a slight nervous.

"What is this?" Terk wondered as she walked into the camp where Jane was being held prisoner. She then looked down and saw pieces of Jane's blue dress and undergarments lying on the ground. Terk picked up a piece and sniffed it, knowing that it was Jane's scent.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" cried Terk as she ran out of the tent. "It's Jane's!"

This caused the others to get very nervous and once they saw Terk with the piece of Jane's dress, they realized the gravity of the situation that their home was in.

"Where did you find this?" asked Timon, snatching the piece away from Terk.

"It was in that tent over there," replied Terk. "She must have had her dress ripped off her body because there are a million pieces in there."

"Then we have to help her, wherever she is," said Tantor, worriedly. "She and Tarzan would do the same for us."

So, they all started back for the treehouse as fast as they could, although they didn't realize that they were being watched by the Germans who were hiding in a nearby bush.

"Shall we follow them, commander?" asked a young German soldier.

"Not yet," replied the commander, looking through some binoculars. "We will wait until the time is right. Once the English and French realize the situation, then we make our move. Those fools won't know what hit them."

So, the Germans waited as they watched Tarzan's animal friends make their way back to the treehouse. Meanwhile, the British and French armies were making fortifications around the treehouse as if to say that they were going to fight the Germans here.

"Why are staying here?" Tarzan asked the British Commander.

"Because that's they will want," he replied, overseeing the fortifications. "We need to fight them right here and right now. From this point on, nobody comes in and nobody comes out."

Tarzan knew that meant Jane had to stay here in harm's way. However, Jane had a very good reason for staying...


	8. Staying to the Death

Chapter 8

"Staying to the Death"

With the British and French armies making fortifications around the treehouse, Jane could see that she was going to follow through on her promise that she would stay with Tarzan regardless of what happens from here on in.

While Tarzan and the soldiers were outside, Jane had changed into her yellow shirt and green wrap skirt to cover the jungle garments as well as the cuts and bruises she had endured during her captivity. Walking over to Korak's crib, Jane picked him up and cradled him in her arms. But, she could not help but wonder of what the future was going to be like from here on in.

"Jane," said Tarzan, walking over to her feeling slightly defeated. "I have no choice but to keep you and Korak here at the treehouse. The British and French commanders are not letting anyone in or out."

"That's what I wanted to hear them say, Tarzan," replied Jane as she sat down in a chair. "After all we've been through; this is something that is no different than anything we have faced together."

Tarzan sighed as he paced around the room, feeling defeated in a sense. However, he knew that because he was trapped by military orders, he could not travel to the Pride Lands and see his gorilla family. However, he had his wife and son with him and that was very comforting to him. It seemed now that he made a mistake to send his wife and son to safety.

"You're right, Jane," sighed Tarzan. "I just want you to be safe from danger. We've been through so much together and I can't help but wonder if maybe…"

Tarzan tried to finish his sentence knowing that this could be the end of his time on earth, but Jane shushed him from speaking any further.

"I know how you feel Tarzan," replied Jane, grabbing Tarzan's hand. "I'm scared too. But, I promise that you will not be alone. You have me and Korak to make you strong."

Tarzan felt slightly touched by this and felt a small tear trickling down his face. He knew that this was going to be the greatest fight he had ever taken part in and that he may not come out of it alive.

"Tarzan," Jane chuckled. "Are you crying?"

"No," said Tarzan, hastily, wiping away the tear from his face. "I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye."

"It's all right to be scared, love," said Jane, chuckling. "If you're going to be scared, then I am going to be scared with you. We've been through so much together in the short time we have been married."

They then walked out and saw the sun start to set on the jungle as the fortifications were nearing their completion.

"You're right, Jane," remarked Tarzan. "We have been through so much together. I am very lucky to have met someone like you, someone who has taught me so much about the human world and life itself. You made me into the man that I am today and I am grateful for that."

"Well, I sincerely appreciate that, Tarzan," replied Jane, as Korak cooed quietly. "I feel as though that this was the destiny I had chosen to follow and if we die in battle, then we will continue our destiny in the house of the lord."

Jane then fell silent for a moment and then after a moment, she sighed and looked back up at Tarzan.

"By the way, Tarzan," she said. "Did I ever tell you about the hereafter?"

"No, Jane," he replied. "You never told me about that."

"Well, that's where we go when we die," explained Jane. "Our bodies are just nothing more than a shell harboring our souls. Our souls travel to a beautiful place, a place that is not visible to the human eye and we will see all of our old friends and family again."

"Will I see my parents, Kerchak?" asked Tarzan excitedly.

"Yes, everyone of good nature who dies goes there," replied Jane. "Even daddy will be there if our time comes. I promise you that he will be there to greet us when the time comes to arrive."

"Will Korak come with us if we do die?" asked Tarzan, again. But, Jane bowed down and nodded her head and looked back up at Tarzan.

"I'm afraid not, Tarzan," she said solemnly. "You see, if we die and Korak doesn't, then he must remain here because nothing will happen to him."

Tarzan felt a little sad upon hearing that and looked down at his son with a look of sadness in his face. The young baby cooed upon seeing his father look down at him. Tarzan had to smile briefly, but knew that his time on Earth could be coming to an end.

Meanwhile, the private time between the jungle family was interrupted when the sounds of singing were heard from the fortifications. Both Jane and Tarzan ran over to see what was happening and saw what appeared to be a lone British soldier singing a British military hymn:

_Men of Harlech stop your dreaming_

_Can't you see their spear points gleaming_

_See their warrior's pennants streaming_

_To this battle field_

_Men of Harlech stand ye steady_

_It cannot be ever said ye_

_For the battle were not ready_

_Stand and never yield_

_Form the hills rebounding_

_Let this war cry sounding_

_Summon all at Cambria's call_

_The mighty force surrounding_

_Men of Harlech onto glory_

_This shall ever be your story_

_Keep these fighting words before ye_

_Welshmen will not yield_

Just then, another group of soldiers came forward and sang a different verse of the same song_March ye men of Harlech bold, _

_Unfurl your banners in the field, _

_Be brave as were your sires of old, _

_And like them never yield! _

_What tho' evry hill and dale, _

_Echoes now with war's alarms, _

_Celtic hearts can never quail, _

_When Cambria calls to arms. _

_By each lofty mountain, _

_By each crystal fountain, _

_By your homes where those you love _

_Await your glad returning, _

_Let each thought and action prove, _

_True glory can the Cymru move, _

_And as each blade gleams in the light, _

_Pray "God defend the right!" _

_Clans from Mona wending,_

_Now with Arvon blending, _

_Haste with rapid strides along _

_The path that leads to glory, _

_From Snowdon's hills with harp and song, _

_And Nantlle's vale proceeds a throng, _

_Whose ranks with yours shall proudly vie, _

_"And nobly win or die!" _

_March ye men of Harlech go, _

_Lov'd fatherland your duty claims, _

_Onward comes the Saxon foe, _

_His footsteps mark'd in flames; _

_But his march breeds no dismay, _

_Boasting taunts we meet with scorn, _

_Craven like their hosts shall flee _

_Like mists before the morn. _

_On the foemen dashing, _

_Swords and bucklers clashing; _

_Smite with will their savage band _

_Nor think of e'er retreating: _

_But with a firm unflinching hand, _

_In blood quench ev'ry burning brand, _

_And for each roof tree cast away _

_A Saxon life shall pay. _

_Thus each bosom nerving, _

_From no danger swerving, _

_Soon shall the invader feel _

_The doom of fate rewarding; _

_They firmly grasp the flashing steel, _

_And as ye strike for Cymru's weal, _

_Be this your cry, till life's last breath – _

_"Our Liberty or Death!"_

"What is that they are singing, Jane?" wondered Tarzan as they watched with amazement.

"Its called _Men of Harlech_, Tarzan," she replied. "A song that makes us proud of who we are."

But, despite this cry of pride, it was going to take a lot more than a song to get Tarzan and Jane through of what was to come…


	9. The Battle Begins

Chapter 9

"The Battle Begins"

For the rest of the day, the British and French soldiers continued their strong willed fortification of Tarzan and Jane's treehouse. As night fell on the jungle, the soldiers continued their vigilant watch for any signs of trouble. Little did they realize that the German soldiers were already starting to make their way towards the treehouse and were spread out in every direction.

"Do we wait until they are all asleep, commander?" asked a young German soldier as they hid in the bushes.

"We will attack when I give the command…at midnight," replied the commander firmly, as he stroked his moustache. He then motioned to several other officers who had their troops at the ready. When the time had come, they would launch their assault on the treehouse.

Many of the British and French soldiers were standing at the ready, knowing that an attack from the Germans could happen at any time. While his wife slept, Tarzan stood at the window with a spear armed in his hand. He knew that this was going to be the biggest fight he would ever undertake and that he and his family may not come out of this alive.

"Nervous, Tarzan?" asked the British Commander, armed with a pistol.

"A little bit," replied Tarzan, whose only concern was his sleeping wife and his sleeping son. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and…"

"Yes, what is it, my friend?" asked the commander.

"It's just that, what will happen if we don't survive this battle? What will happen to my jungle? What will happen to my gorilla family?"

The commander looked a little baffled at this saying as he never really thought that Tarzan was raised by gorillas all his life. Still, he did his best to try and give Tarzan the best advice possible.

"Well, you see," he explained as a gust of wind blew through the treehouse. "When we die, we have to understand that there are others under us who will take up the journey that we start. I know that in my military career, I have seen many young men die for the glory of Britain and her colonies. I always say to myself and to all others under my rank, that when you die, your goals will continue to be accomplished as long as you inspire others to follow in your footsteps."

Tarzan knew that what the commander had said was indeed true. He knew that he had indeed made his own legacy and he hoped that one day, someone in his gorilla family would take charge. At the same time, Tarzan looked back at his sleeping wife and child and realized that Korak was indeed the successor to Tarzan's jungle throne.

Meanwhile, back at the Wazari village, several of the tribe's fiercest warriors, led by Basuli, were making their way towards the fortified treehouse to aid the British and French armies. It turned out that the kidnapping and assault of Jane and Naoh was a cry to arms that needed to be heard.

"Remember, warriors," cried Basuli, as they charged through the jungle. "We are to kill those who dare harmed my wife and her friend, do you hear me?"

The cries of war continued to be heard as the tribe got closer and closer to the treehouse. The Germans knew this to and that they had to act.

"Sergeant," barked the German commander. "Get a platoon and go after the source of that noise! If they are friends of the Englishwoman, I want them dead before they even set foot in here! Now go!"

Heeding his commanders' orders, the German sergeant led his platoon towards the source of the chants by the Wazari's. At that moment, the watch on the German commander's stroke midnight and at that moment, the commander drew his sword and rose up, signaling for his soldiers to advance towards the treehouse. Creeping quietly, the Germans slowly made their move towards the treehouse, advancing onto a sleeping British soldier, who was killed instantly when a German soldier stuck his bayonet into his chest.

"What was that?" cried Tarzan, who spoke loud enough for Jane to be woken up.

"Tarzan, what's going on?" asked Jane, worriedly, rising from her bed. Tarzan only kept her at bay as he grabbed his spear and looked out on the night and heard the sounds of footprints coming towards the treehouse. The footprints kept growing louder and louder and Tarzan could see that the attack was happening.

Acting quickly, Tarzan aimed his spear at the source and judging his aim, he threw his spear at an unsuspecting German soldier and that was the cry that would start the battle.

"Deutschland über alles!" screamed the Germans and they charged towards the treehouse as the British and French soldiers got into their battle positions and began to open fire on the charging Germans. Tarzan and the British commander each took a gun and Tarzan, even though he never learned to use a gun, fired several rounds at the advancing soldiers.

"Jane, take cover now!" shouted Tarzan as Jane ran back into the bedroom and locked the door, trying to protect herself and Korak.

It seemed at that moment, everything was starting to flash through Jane's mind. Her entire life, it seemed, was flashing before her very eyes from the moment of her birth into this world all the way through her journey to Africa and up to this moment, where it seemed her entire life was crashing down.

"I have to help him," she thought to herself and spotted one of Tarzan's reserve spears. Jane had been taught many tricks on how to survive in the jungle and using a spear was one of them. "There is only one way to do this."

Wrapping Korak into a blanket, she placed her infant son into the closet with her yellow dress and shut the door, locking it tightly. Before going out to help her husband, Jane placed a note on her bed which said:

"_If anything are to happen to us, please give our son the love and care he needs. As for our bodies, I wish to be buried in my yellow dress that I wore when I first came to Africa and my husband wishes to be buried in his father's suit. Sincerely, Jane Elizabeth Victoria Porter and Tarzan, king of the apes."_

And Jane ran out to join the fight that was growing more and more by the minute…


	10. Fight to the Death

Chapter 10

"Fight to the Death"

As the hours passed, the onslaught of German soldiers continued to bombard the treehouse, determined to defeat the British and French armies that kept them from expanding their empire. Both Tarzan and Jane could see the horror before their eyes and placed their hands together in a way that was just like when they first met. They both knew that they could not come out of this alive and that Jane could sense that she would be joining her father soon and see all the people who died before her.

"I'm staying with you, my love," she whispered, staring at Tarzan.

Tarzan smiled for a moment and then he turned his war face on as he let out his famous yell and jumped out of the window and into the chaos below, confronting each German soldier that crossed his path, stabbing them to death. Jane watched helplessly as the carnage continued to unfold before her eyes.

"He won't last down there," Jane thought. "I have to help him."

Doing a sign of the cross, she jumped into the trees and grabbed a vine, swinging through the air and knocking down several German soldiers. The young Englishwoman joined her husband in swinging the spears at the soldiers. The soldiers responded by attempting to stab Jane with the bayonets of their rifles, but she was quick to avoid them, taking in the lessons about being quick from Tarzan to heart.

Meanwhile, the Wazaris had managed to bring down the small horde of German soldiers that had been blocking their path. The adrenaline raced through the blood of Basuli and his fellow warriors as they charged towards the treehouse.

"Look!" cried a British soldier, pointing out to the unexpected help. "We've got help!"

But, his joy didn't last for long as a German soldier shot him dead. Within hours, more and more casualties on both sides continued to grow. By now, the strength inside Tarzan, Jane and their allies was starting to quickly drain and it was starting to show.

"Tarzan, I don't know how long we can keep this up!" cried Jane as they were pushed back to their defenses. "What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know, Jane," replied Tarzan as the sight of blood was beginning to show on his body. "But, we cannot give up."

Several more shots from German soldiers were fired and the onslaught of the German army continued as more and more casualties were being inflicted. Even the Wazaris were soon outmatched and Basuli and his warriors were dropping like flies, despite their resilience.

"Fall back!" shouted a French soldier as he was shot dead. By now, the battle was starting to turn in favor of the Germans and Tarzan knew that he and Jane had to think of something and fast.

"Jane, back to the treehouse!" cried Tarzan as they jumped back up into the treehouse with Basuli and several British soldiers as the Germans were now starting to get inside.

"Block the doors!" shouted Basuli as several soldiers grabbed furniture, anything that was strong enough to block the doors. "We can't let them get inside!"

After a few moments, all the doors were barricaded, although everyone in the room knew that it wouldn't last for very long. The Germans were going to stop at nothing until they were all dead. In fact, Jane and several soldiers had gathered in the center of the treehouse and began to pray.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want," they cried, bending down and holding their hands together. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake."

Suddenly, Tarzan and Basuli heard the sounds of the barricade being broken down and that they knew this was going to be the end.

"They're coming in!" cried Basuli. "We have to do something!"

Tarzan began to think for a moment and knew that he and Jane were not going to survive this onslaught any further. Tarzan looked back to the bedroom that Jane had bolted shut and decided at that moment that his son needed to leave.

"There is one thing you can do," said Tarzan. "I want you to take Korak back to the Wazari Village!"

"What, why Tarzan?" cried Basuli as Jane got up and ran over to them upon hearing what Tarzan had said. "He's your child!"

"I want him to live in case if we don't make it," replied Tarzan.

"But, Tarzan…" protested Jane, but the lord of the jungle gave her a hard stare, which caused her to fall silent.

"Jane, we know what's going to happen," sighed Tarzan, sadly. "Korak will one day grow up and realize his destiny. The Wazaris will raise him well."

Jane wanted to cry at that moment, but knew that she had to be strong for the sake of her child. Feeling defeated, she walked into the bedroom and opened the closet, picking her child up and looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me," cried Jane, as she hugged her son while continuing the 23rd psalm. "Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over."

She then walked forward and handed Korak over to Basuli, while silently crying. Even Tarzan had to get slightly emotional as well, knowing that he also wasn't going to be there to watch his child grow up.

"Take care of him…my friend," said Tarzan as he hugged his friend tightly. "Raise him well if we don't make it."

"God be with you," cried Jane as Basuli jumped onto the ledge of a window.

"I leave God Jesus with you," replied Basuli as he grabbed a vine and swung off into the night as Tarzan and Jane looked on in sadness.

Suddenly, at that moment, the Germans broke through the barricade and went into the treehouse as they slaughtered the remaining British and French soldiers, despite their valiant efforts to fight back. At that moment, Tarzan and Jane got down on their knees and held their hands tightly as the German commander and several soldiers entered the bedroom, their weapons pointed right at them.

"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever," cried Jane as she looked back up at the Germans one last time before she and her husband saw their lives flash before their eyes.

After a few moments, the Germans took their bayonets and stabbed Tarzan and Jane repeatedly until they could no longer breathe, killing them instantly.

The jungle reign of Tarzan and Jane Elizabeth Victoria Porter were over, but a new era would soon begin, but not before the mourning would take place throughout the jungle…


	11. After the Battle

Chapter 11

"After the Battle"

It was just after sunrise before the gunfire stopped at the now damaged treehouse, with the last of the defenders falling to their deaths. The Germans had won and claimed the territory as their own. They tore off the Union Jack from the Treehouse and placed the German flag in its place. Walking through the smell of death, the German commander looked down at the bodies of Tarzan and Jane and smiled down at them evilly.

"Now, they will finally understand what we are trying to accomplish," he said evilly, pulling out his sword and pointing it at the bodies. "Death to England!"

He pulled his sword back and set about overseeing the disposition of the dead. Meanwhile, Terk, Tantor, Timon and Pumbaa had travelled all through the night and were shocked at the carnage that they saw in front of them. They knew that something terrible had happened and that they would have to break the news to the gorillas.

"Oh, man," gasped Timon, his eyes wide open. "What happened here?"

"Must have been a fight or something," remarked Pumbaa, who just as filled with shock as his friend was. "Unlike anything I've ever seen."

The four animal friends carefully walked onto the scene of death as the Germans continued their salvage and was now in the process of attempting to pillage Tarzan and Jane's possessions. It was only the sounds of gunfire that prevented them from doing so.

"We are not here to pillage," cried a German sergeant to several young soldiers. "Only to find any bodies of our brothers, you hear?"

The young soldiers nervously obeyed and went back to their correct task. For a while, the salvaging continued and once the Germans had cleared out, Terk, Timon and Pumbaa climbed into the treehouse and began walking around the smell of the death that purged the treehouse.

"Better be careful," whispered Terk to the meerkat and warthog. "You never know what you are going to find here, so be careful."

As they walked around, they tried to desperately avoid the flow of blood that strung the once mighty wooden floor. Finally, Terk saw the bedroom door broken down in the attack and stepped inside and when she saw the bodies of Tarzan and Jane, she screamed in horror and her screams attracted the attention of Timon and Pumbaa who ran in as fast as they could.

"Please, speak to us!" cried Terk, grasping Tarzan's dead body with tears forming in her eyes. "Tarzan, buddy, please wake up!"

But neither Tarzan, nor Jane was going to wake up. They were dead and that was all there was to it. Terk still tried to get them to wake up, but it was no use. She couldn't believe that the only human ape of her family was dead and someone that she looked up to for so many years was dead.

"What are we going to do, Timon?" cried Pumbaa, sniffling slightly. "We've got to tell Simba!"

Timon didn't respond and instead ran out of the room and for a few moments, the sounds of vomiting were heard as he tried to get the smell of death out of him. Knowing that the gorillas needed to be told as well, Terk ran out of the room followed by Pumbaa and after vomiting profusely, Timon joined them in running out of the treehouse.

"Tantor, step on it!" cried Terk, slapping Tantor's neck in haste. "We've got to get back to the Pride Lands and tell them what had happened!"

Not even bothering to ask, Tantor did as he was told and ran as fast as he could back to the Pride Lands, somehow knowing that Tarzan and Jane were dead. When they returned to the Pride Lands, they told the Gorillas and the Lions about what had happened and almost immediately, the cries for revenge were heard throughout the Pride Lands.

"We must avenge Tarzan!" shouted a gorilla, upon hearing the news. "Call on every creature in this jungle! We must have revenge!"

"I will summon the lionesses!" Simba shouted from Pride Rock, his faced filled with anger. "We will not rest until Tarzan and Jane are avenged!"

The cries throughout the pride lands continued throughout the day and as the sun came down on the jungle that night, Simba and the lionesses led the platoon of animals, including Tarzan's gorilla family, in search of the German army that had attacked and killed the only human friends that they had ever known.

Knowing all too well considering his saga with Scar, Simba knew that the best way to respond to a personal tragedy such as this was to fight fire with fire. Finally, they all came across a set of footprints and followed them to the German village where the victorious German army was celebrating their conquest.

"Long live Germany and Down with England and France!" cried the soldiers as they drank in their taste of victory. This did not bode well with the animals and they began to get down into attack formation as they set their eye on the people that killed their human friends. With a loud roar, Simba and the Lionesses charged towards the German soldiers, taking them by surprise. The Germans attempted to reach for their weapons and fight back, but they couldn't and soon, they were overpowered by the onslaught of vengeful animals.

The German commander, who had attempted to send a message to England by humiliating Jane, was soon devoured by Simba himself as he attempted to run down to the river in an attempt to get away from the carnage and his blood flowed into the river, a sign of the horror that was now over and done.

By nightfall, the mutilated and destroyed bodies of the Germans were all that was left of the army that had killed the king of the jungle and his queen. The animals that Tarzan had befriended and looked up to him had avenged his death.

Later that night, the Wazaris had returned to the treehouse and brought Tarzan and Jane's bodies back to the village to prepare them for a tribute fitting for a jungle king and his queen.


	12. The End of the Story

Chapter 12

"The End of the Story"

In the days following the massacre at their treehouse, the bodies of Tarzan and Jane were taken back to the Wazari village and were cleaned of their wounds. Once the wounds were cleaned, they were then embalmed in embalming fluid and spices were placed on their bodies for preservation.

Next, they were dressed in the clothes that Jane wanted her and Tarzan to be buried in: Tarzan in his father's suit with a silk cravat tie and shiny black shoes and spats; Jane in her beautiful yellow dress with her petticoat and bustle, her purple stockings and boots, her long brown hair done up in its elegant bun and her hands adorned with her white gloves. In addition, Jane's makeup was done in her eyeshadow and eyeliner makeup that the Wazari's had managed to recover from the treehouse. Jane had always wanted to be buried in the dress she wore the day that she came to the jungle for the first time and the Wazari's were eager to carry out her final wishes.

News of Tarzan and Jane's death spread throughout England and once word of Jane and Tarzan's death were heard, her three friends from England were immediately brought down to England to pay their final respects. On the day of the funeral, with a heavy rainfall descending on the jungle, the wooden caskets bearing Tarzan and Jane's bodies were lowered into the Earth as the human and animal friends and families of the dead watched. Everyone had to cry and not a single eye was dry. Their two separate tombstones read:

_Tarzan, lord of the apes and his wife, Jane Elizabeth Victoria Porter, may they rest in peace._

"My friends," said Keewazi, as Basuli and Naoh stood next to him holding Korak in their arms. "We commit the bodies of Tarzan and Jane to the Earth and look to the day when we will see them again in eternal paradise. Let us now praise God for the strength that we desire for our departed friends."

The congregation gathered round the gravesite and began to cry out:

_God of love,_

_we thank you that Tarzan and Jane are in your gentle and loving hands,_

_far from the cruelty, violence and pain of our world._

_When the trouble was near,_

_we could not understand how you seemed_

_to remain far away._

_And yet it is to you we turn;_

_for in life and death_

_it is you alone whom we can trust,_

_and yours alone is the love that holds us fast._

_We find it hard to forgive the deed_

_that has brought us so much grief._

_But we know that, if life is soured by bitterness,_

_an unforgiving spirit brings no peace._

_Lord, save us and help us._

_Strengthen in us the faith and hope that Tarzan and Jane_

_are freed from the past with all its hurt,_

_and rests forever in the calm security of your love,_

_in Jesus Christ our Lord._

_Amen._

Meanwhile, Tarzan and Jane opened their eyes to discover that they were no longer in the treehouse, but in a place that was all white and there were people clothed in white and had wings and halos on their heads.

"Jane, where are we?" wondered Tarzan as he tried to make sense of the place that they were now in. "We need to get back to the treehouse."

It took a moment for Jane to find her bearings and realize where she was. But, after a moment, she realized that where they were was a place that she heard of many times before.

"Tarzan, do you know where we are?" she gasped, amazed at where she was. "We are in God's kingdom."

Tarzan was amazed by this although he was still slightly confused that this was really what Jane was talking to him about before the battle with the Germans. However, the matter of his son was still on his mind and he tried to call out to him, but it was no use.

"He won't hear you, Tarzan," said Jane, trying to calm Tarzan down. "But, you still can see him."

Tarzan was now starting to grow even more confused; however his confusion didn't last long as he saw what appeared to be an all too familiar face standing right in front of him and Jane with a woman that looked just like Jane standing next to him. When Jane saw these figures, her eyes began to form tears of joy as she ran over to them.

"Mother, Daddy!" she sobbed, running over and hugging them tightly. Knowing it was really Archimedes in front of him, Tarzan ran over to him and joined Jane in hugging him, much to his wife's displeasure. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"So are we, Janey," replied Archimedes, gripping his daughter tightly. "So are we."

"I say, Jane," remarked her mother. "Who is this creature? Is he your husband?"

"It's a long story, mother," laughed Jane, who was now fully caught up in the moment. "It's a long story. We have so much to catch up on, don't we?"

"Indeed, we do," said Archimedes as they all broke up. "There is a cup of Earl Grey that is waiting for me and I'm pretty sure that there is English tea waiting for you as well, Jane."

Just then, Tarzan saw what appeared to be another familiar face and he looked over to see a silverback ape that was all too familiar to Tarzan.

"Kerchak," whispered Tarzan, as the silverback ape walked over to Tarzan. The silverback ape didn't say anything, but Tarzan could see that Kerchak was proud of what Tarzan had done for his family. Finally, after a few moments, Kerchak spoke to him.

"You have done me proud, Tarzan," he said. "I was wrong that you were never meant to be one of us. But, you have proved me wrong, my son."

Tarzan could see that he was fully forgiven for being something that he wasn't. However, he was still anxious to get back to his gorilla family, but it was not going to be possible.

"You cannot go back to them, Tarzan," said Kerchak. "I tried to go back, but it just wasn't possible. But, I will say this: you and Jane have inspired our family to look to the humans as one of us. Your child will one day, when he reaches his time, lead our family."

Tarzan felt a sense of reassurance that his legacy would go on and that he could only watch as his son grew in spirit and wisdom as the years passed. At the same time, Jane knew that she too was going to watch her son grow as well, but with her father and mother by her side.

Meanwhile, as the years passed, Korak grew in the Wazari village and as soon as he came of age, he returned to the treehouse and walked through the still ruined remains that had never been repaired since that dark night. He then walked over to the graves of his parents and grandfather's and looked down at them.

"I will honor your legacy mother and father," he said as he placed a bouquet of flowers and a spear at the gravesite. "And I will defend this jungle and this family that you have tasked me to protect."

And at that moment, a strong gust of wind blew as he climbed into a tree and began to cry out a yell that the jungle had not heard since Tarzan had been slain. As the all too familiar yell was heard, it became clear that the torch had indeed been passed from father to son and with the end of one era, would come the rise of another.

Yes, it has been many years since the age of Jane and Tarzan. Many stories have been told of how the young Englishwoman had met the savage jungle man that she had tamed and married. The legacies and stories of Jane Porter, Tarzan and her father, Archimedes, will continue to live on thanks to the stories that have passed down from generation to generation.

THE END


End file.
